


Love Him

by 1dasfudge



Series: The Ghost Beatles [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, if you squint there's some McHarrison, yet another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1961, Paul meets an old man in a ally. And after that, the man visits every now and then and teaches young Paul lessons throughout his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of a boring math class, I thought of this short story. :)

It was a rainy day in Liverpool. Paul was clenching tight to the handle of his umbrella. He was returning home after a long day at John's house. He decided to make a right turn towards the empty ally, a shortcut. He sped up the pace cause his clothes is starting to stick to his skin. He had a strange desire to hug John before he left, he didn't know why, so he just shook off the feeling. Even though it still clung on him for dear life. He took this path before, nobody goes through this ally. Paul stops walking. There's a shadow standing all the way at the end, just standing there soaking wet. He couldn't go back now, he's already close to the exit. He'll just have to walk around this man, hoping he didn't carry anything that could kill him. He took a breath, and continued to walk to the exit. He was just passing the man until,

'Hey.'

He stopped abruptly. He didn't turn around. Honestly, he was too scared.

'Can I talk to you?'

Paul turned around expecting to see a serial killer, he saw a wrinkled face, eyes big. He was the same height as him.

'Are you Paul?'

'Yes..'

The old man smiled. 'Alright, Paul?'

'Alright...'

'You don't seem alright.'

'Well, honestly sir, I thought you were going to kill me.'

The old man laughed. 'I need to know something, Paul, do you know a man named John Lennon?'

'Yes..'

'Are you and John mates?'

'Yeah..' Where was he going with this?

'You had a strange urge to hug him tonight, before you left right?'

'How did you know? Have you been stalking me mister?'

'No, no. I'm here to tell you that what you're feeling is normal.'

'Normal?'

'It's love.'

'Love?'

'Yeah, now I don't have a lot of time, but you and John will go on this wild journey, and it'll go so fast. There will be days when you want to choke him to death, and vise versa. But please remember that you love him and he loves you. And I know what you're thinking, this sounds really queer right? but you'll understand once you get older. And don't be afraid to hug, hugging is good. I'm rambling now am I? Basically what I'm saying is...Love him. When time goes on, he will feel little, and insecure. I want you to notice that, before things go bad.'

'Bad?'

He frowned and looked down at the puddle in between the two. 'Yes, bad.'

'What do you mean? Can you please explain?'

'I wish I could but-' His boots started to disapear. 'I don't have time.' He was vanishing from the waist now.

'W-wait what's you name?' 

'Paul.' And like that, he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi Oi! Since yall liked this short story, and by popular demand, I'm making it a multiple chapter fic!

Paul was very confused after that meeting with "Paul". It's odd that they had the same name. He never told anybody about that night, but he really wanted to, but he feared that no one would understand, people would think he's loony! But when time went on, and he forgot about that rainy day. Until recently, that is. John's mother, Julia, passed away and John's has been avoiding people left and right, even Paul. Paul sat on his bed, thinking. 

'What are you doing?'

Paul looked up, then jumped, and scooted away from the intruder. It was the same old man from before, it was Paul.

'What are you doing here?!' He yelled.

'Here to tell you to go see John.'

'He doesn't want to see anyone. And I tried, he will only make a fuss..'

'So? Don't let that stop you.'

'What do I say?'

'I can only help a little bit, I can't give you ideas.'

'And why not?'

'Don't question it! Just-go and comfort John! I'll see you later.'

And with that he vanished. Paul was skeptical to actually follow the old mans orders, but if he didn't do this...who knows what will happen to John? So he walked to John's, he didn't knock, he just walked in. He slowly walked p to John's room, but he stopped and stared at his door.

'Don't just stand there, walk in!'  The old man whispered.

Paul glanced over his shoulder, it was Paul.

'Will he see you?'

'No, no one can see me, only you.'

'Are you even real?' Paul asked

'Shh...' he pointed at the door. 'Listen.'

_'Blue moon you saw me standing alone...Without a dream in my heart...Without a love of my own...'_

The old man began to vanish. 'He's in pain, Paul. Help him get through this.' And then he vanished completely.

Paul then pushed open the door and John's singing stopped abruptly.

'Paul!' He cleared his throat. 'What are you doing here?'

'I just thought you needed someone to talk to.' Paul sat down on the bed, next to a teary eyed John.

'Well, I don't need anyone. You can leave.'

'Can I talk to you, about a special someone?'

'Depends on this "special someone."'

'Trust me, it's worth it. Her name is Mary, and she was the best mum ever...'

 


	3. Chapter 3

Old Paul was right. John and Paul did go through a journey, with George and Ringo. They called themselves The Beatles, and they were praised all around the world. Old Paul would check in every now and then just to make sure everything was going "just as planned". Paul didn't really get a full story on how and why can old Paul phase through anytime he wanted, until today. It was 1966. Paul was at home taking a much needed nap with Martha laying beside him. He woke up to the jingle of Martha's collar. He sat up and, of course Old Paul was there playing with Martha with a tennis ball.

'Of course it's you, I'm trying to sleep here.' Paul said tiredly.

'Sorry son, just wanted to visit my favorite girl, me and Martha go way back.' 

'Way back?'

'Yeah, she'll be with you for a majority of your life.'

'How do you know?'

He froze. His face looked like he said too much.

'Paul? Is there something I should know?'

'Um...yeah there is something you should know...I'm kinda dead...'

'Kinda dead? You're telling me you're a ghost?'

'Yeah, and I'm you.'

'Me?'

'Yeah, I'm not a man that can predict the future for you, I only know these things because I already lived them. Listen, I have a mission from the Big Man up there to go back in time and make sure things don't change. And when I'm done I can relax peacefully on the clouds with-.'

He froze again this time he caught himself from revealing another thing that young Paul can't know yet.

'So...you're not haunting me?'

'No.'

'Ok...to make sure this is true, quickly, tell me what will happen next.'

'I'm pretty sure John will knock on the door and ask to write songs with you.'

A second later, there was knocking at the door. Paul looked at the door, then the ghost, then the door again. He stood up and slowly walked to the door and opened it. It was John.

'About time you answered! Listen Paulie, let's write a song or two...Paul? You look like you've seen a ghost.'

'Oh believe me, I did.' 

Paul turned around and Paul-the-ghost was nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an ordinary day at Abby Road, for everyone else that is. Paul-the-ghost was right next to Paul watching him play, and mimicking him. Paul frowned in frustration cause there was nothing that he could do, but to deal with it. Ghost Paul snickered. Paul went over to his pen on the ground, across the studio because John and him had a pen-sword-fight that got out of hand.

'Psst.'

'What?' Paul whispered.

'George is writing a song.' Old Paul answered.

'And what does that mean?'

'It means that he's writing another classic.'

'What am I supposed to do?'

'"Oh hey George, what's that you got there? A song! Let's record it!"' Paul mimicked the younger one.

'I don't talk like that...'

But Paul stood up and walked over to George, who was scribbling down some lyrics into his journal, and said the exact same thing that the older one said:

'Oh hey George, what's that you got there?' he asked.

'Hm? Oh hi Paul, It's nothing really just a song.' He went back to his journal and finished the chorus.

'A song!'

'Yeah, another one, called Tax Man.'

'Let's record it!'

'Really?'

'Yeah,' He grabbed the journal out of George's grasp and read a couple of lines. 'I agree with ya, taxes these days are ridiculous.'

\---

'Hey Paul?'

'Yeah, Richie?'

'Have you been talking to yourself lately?'

It was the end of the day, they recorded three songs and their all exhausted. Paul was about to go into his car until Ringo stopped him.

'What are you on about Richie?'

'Today. After you and John's-very entertaining-Pen-sword fight-thingy, I saw you crouched down, mumbling to yourself. I just wanted to see if you were ok.'

'Oh, uh..' Paul noticed that Ghost Paul was behind Ringo the whole time. He had a stern face, and had his finger over his lips. Basically telling Paul to not say anything.

'I was...making plans...I was planning on taking Jane out for dinner...tomorrow night...'

Ringo raised an eyebrow. 'Alrighty then, take it easy Paul.' Ringo hopped into his own car and drove away.

Paul was scared now. What if his accidentally told someone about his future self? Will things change?


	5. Chapter 5

It's 1968 and Old Paul didn't visit Paul a lot this year. Paul and Jane has been arguing a lot this year too. That's why Paul met Francie Schwartz. It was only a little fling, Jane's away and he had a date with Francie. Paul was making the chips and dip when,

'Paul.'

Paul was startled and nearly dropped the plate.

'You again. You scared me to death!'

'I'm not gonna leave you for a long time, can we talk about what you're about to do?'

'What? Me and Francie? Don't worry, it's only temporary.' Paul continued to put salsa into the salsa cup.

'God, was I this heartless back then?'

'Hey, you you calling-'

'What your about to do is wrong!'

'Jane is in another country! What- is she going to return or something?'

'You're engaged to this woman.'

'And she won't know.'

Little did Paul know, Jane did return home, for a "surprise visit"'.

\---

'Told you.' Ghost Paul returned, after all the "fighting and stuff packing".

'Shut up! I asked you was she going to return and you said nothing! Why didn't you warn me?'

'Because there are some events that I can't warn you about, if I do, you will try and stop it and it'll mess everything up.'

'So, me cheating on Jane is apart of one big thing that will happen in the future?'

'Yep. You'll find someone new.'

'Are you sure? Cause I don't think I can do this "relationship" thing again.'

'I know so, I am you, y'know' And with that Paul disappeared.

\---

'Paul! Ghost Paul! Get down here!' Paul was happy know one saw him like this, he was home, alone, screaming at the ceiling for a ghost man to show up.

'What?!' Ghost Paul appeared in front of Paul's eyes.

'Who is this Yoko Ono, and what is she doing here?' Paul asked impatiently.

'Yoko? Oh Yoko! You'll _love_ her!'

'Please tell me you're being sarcastic.'

'I kinda am. I mean, in the future you'll eventually like her, but not right now, obviously.'

'Is she the reason why John's divorcing Cyn?'

'Mostly...'

'What the hell!'

'Hey know, hey know! I know it sounds bad right now but-'

'But?'

'I can't-'

'You can't tell me!? Of course you can't tell me!'

'Hey this is my life!'

'Mine too!'

He sighed. 'Paul, it will-somewhat-get better ok? That's all I can tell you. But you need to be the glue after this, because things get...hectic.'

'Hectic?'

Ghost Paul's boots started to disappear then his waist.

'Bye-bye.'

'Whatever.'

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yes, I know I haven't been updating lately. You see, there's this thing called "exams" and a bunch of other things. No need to worry! Very soon I will be out of school and updating more regularly. :)

**1969**

'You need to talk to this bitch of yours Lennon!'

'You take that back Harrison!'

'I wont! She can't just go around eating my biscuits!'

'She was hungry! She needs rest you dumb dumbo!'

'What does rest have to do with anything?!'

'Guys, guys calm down! Yoko, I know your hungry and all but _please_ ask first before you go and eat people's _special_ biscuits. And George, would it be better if I got you and new package?'

Yoko replied with a shrug and George replied with a "Hare Krishna".

'And John...'

He looked at Paul with threating eyes. It was like they were saying: "I wish you would"

'Take a breather...Okay?'

He just walked off and laid in the set up bed next to Yoko.

Ringo was sitting on his drum seat fumbling with his drum sticks.

Paul went outside to have a smoke. Things went hectic very quickly, and he was working extremely hard to hold it all together. As he exhaled a cloud of smoke Ghost Paul appeard in front of him.

'Wanna smoke?'

'Nah, I quit.'

'Wait, that means I'll...nevermind.'

'How are ya holding up?'

'It's hard... seeing us really bitching at each other, I mean we never bitched at each other like this.'

'It's a painfull sight to see, I know, just hold on a little longer. It's almost over.'

'Does it gets better?'

'Wrote any songs lately?'

'You know I always do, I wrote one recently, Carry That Weight.'

'Mmn.'

Paul looked at the ghost, it looked like he was really thinking.

'Hey, you were right about finding someone new, I met someone. Linda.'

'Linda.' He smiled 

'Yeah, she's perfect. I never felt this way with anyone...except for...'

'John.'

'Yeah, that feeling is fading away. Remember when I first met you in that ally?'

'Yeah?'

'You mentioned love, I didn't know what context you meant, but I think I understand now. Me and John's relationship is a complcated one, but we both know that we love each other in a way, like we don't need to say it to each other. But then there was this one time when we were arguing about something, but when we resolved our conflict, he tipped down his glasses and said,'

'I love you. Yeah, I really hold onto that. That's the real John. I don't want you to give up, Okay? It might seem to be impossible to go through his thick head but try.'

'Try what?'

He began to vanish. 'Try to hold on to the good things.'

 


	7. Chapter 7

Paul, John, Yoko, and George would have a proper lunch in the small dining room up a flight of stairs, adjoining a bar where some crew members and studio office workers would be sinking their couple of pints of beer before going off to their own lunch...George was usually with us, joining in the conversation, affable and friendly and interested in the give- and- take, but on the day of the Tunisian discussion, he wasn't with us as the meal started. At the morning rehearsal, Paul could tell by his silence and withdrawal that something was simmering inside him. We'd finished the first course when George arrived to stand at the end of the table. We looked at him as he stood silent for a moment.

'See you 'round the clubs,' he said.

'What?' Paul said faintly.

'Good-bye.' He left.

'Let's get in Eric. He's just as good and not such a headache.' John said.

'John, seriously?' 

'What? It's true. He's been moaning and groaning ever since we started this whole thing.' John simply stated out.

Paul sped walked to catch up with George and try to talk him out of this thing. He could stand John right now. He spotted George from across the street, he had his hand on the roof of his car and in his other hand was his car keys. He was tightly grasping it, then let it go slightly, then hard again. He did this every time he was nervous of hiding something. Paul crossed the street without looking both ways. He made a car slam hard on its brakes.

'George!'

He turned the other way, avoiding any kind of contact.

'What-you can't look at me anymore?'

'What am I supposed to do?'

'What do you mean?'

'Ever since Brian died, everything started to change. We started to change. You mostly.'

'Me?'

'Yeah you! While we were mourning, here you come calling us: "Come on guys lets work!" like honestly-'

'Well I'm sorry for trying to make us move on. Weren't you the one that said to me "All things must pass?"'

'Oh shut it you sod!' He yelled.

Paul was taken back. 'George-'

'No! I've been holding this in for nine years, let me say this. Why do you choose now to check up on me, huh? Like, last week they were filming us having a row!' he sighed. 'It never came to blows, but I thought, "What’s the point of this?" I’m quite capable of being relatively happy on my own and I’m not able to be happy in this situation, alright? I’m getting out of here.'

'George, if this is about yesterday-'

'Oh yesterday? I remember yesterday. You said-'

'I asked you if I was annoying you-'

'You obviously don't understand sarcasm! I said  "I'll play whatever you want me to play," then I said "You're not annoying me anymore," with palpable annoyance. You and John are pushy and insensitive, and I'm fed up with it all.'

_'Paul, let him go'_

That was ghost Paul. Paul couldn't turn around now.

'Fine you wanna quit? Go 'head. We're gonna replace you anyway.'

Paul noticed something on George's face. Hurt. That really hurt him, and Paul too. It was only for a second.

'That's what I was going to do anyway.' And with that George took off in his car, far away from here.

Paul returned to the studio, and announced that George did leave. Instead of stopping for the day, Paul, John, and Ringo improvised a ferocious riff, of anger and frustration expressed with guitars and drums.They jamming violently. Paul was playing his bass into the amp and John was going off, and Ringo was playing some weird drumming that no one done before.

'Yoko!'

Her head perked up she was sitting on George's amp. She was expecting yelling 'cause she has been told to not sit on the amps. Instead Paul said,

'Shout into his mic.'

It was like this for half an hour. While Paul was plucking away on his bass, Ghost Paul returned again.

'I know you're not going to listen to me, but doing this isn't going to get George back,'

'You. Told. Me. To. Let. Him. Go.' Paul said, clenching his teeth together.'

'I know, but you know why I said that.'

'Yeah. Yeah.'

'Come on Paul, you need rest.'

He sighed. Then he stopped playing all together. Yoko stopped screeching and Ringo stopped drumming.

'Why'd we stopped?' John asked.

'I think...that's enough for today...'

 


	8. Chapter 8

'I tried. I really tried. And now what do I see? I see three of my best mates, turning against me!'

Paul also favored Lee Eastman, father of Paul's wife Linda, when the group were looking for a new manager in 1969. Instead they appointed Allen Klein a move bitterly contested by McCartney.

'Oh, come on Paul, just sign the contract!' George exclaimed.

'NO. I don't trust him. Mick warned me.'

'And what if he doesn't do that with us, you don't know him Paul.' Ringo said.

'Oh really? Didn't you just meet him Richie?'

'This is ridiculous...' John muttered.

'Ridiculous? YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO LEAVE THE BAND!'

They turned to John. 'Is this true, John?' George asked.

He sighed. 'Yes. It's true.'

'What the hell Lennon?' George stared hard at the man.

'Hey, hey! I' been thinking about it. I NEVER SAID I WAS GOING TO!'

'THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! DAMMIT LENNON-'

'You already signed it, I know. But he can be our manager. McCartney's on a different boat. The little shit-'

'You're damn right! I'm not signing it!'

'PISS OFF PAUL!' John hissed.

'YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING THINGS SO COMPLICATED!' George roared.

Paul felt attacked. He needs air. 'YOU GUYS ARE BREAKING A CONTRACT-I DON'T NEED THIS.'

He stomped away, rage filling his veins. He slammed his car door and drove away, with tire streaks on the street.

'Breath in, man'

'I'm trying. Can you believe them? Like honestly I tried my hardest to make things work and this is how they repay me? They all turned on me. I'm just doing what's right.'

'You are doing something right.'

'I am?'

'Yeah, just wait a few years.'

'This is almost done right? After this will there be rainbows and blue skies?'

'That I can't say.'

'I know...WHO'S ON MY SIDE FOR CHRIST SAKE? '

Ghost Paul sighed. 'Well, you got Linda, Martha, and a baby on the way.'

'Right...my lovely Linda.'

 


	9. Chapter 9

**1970**

Paul lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He never thought he would be in this position. He should be at work but, things happened. It was like this for days, then weeks, then a month. Every time the thought of John, or the band he would turn to the whisky. His beard grew long, his bags under his eyes went darker, the glasses of whisky filled the nightstand. And worst of all he reeked. Linda came in everyday, trying to make the man go outside, to do something, anything. But it never worked. Of course he was happy some days, his first newborn was born not too long ago and he actually considered going out and play with Heather. But then the media, they had Paul all over the covers, bold letters shouting hurtful words. Then he got into his little hole again.

'Ugh, what's that smell?'

Paul already new who is was.

'Me. Why do you keep visiting me? There's nothing to see here.'

Ghost Paul sighed. 'It's a horrendous sight to see, to be perfectly honest.'

Paul rolled over to reach for the whiskey. 

'Oh, no you don't!' Ghost Paul grabbed the whiskey.

'How-'

'Another thing you don't know about Ghosts. Send a post card to George.'

'Why would I do that?'

'Because his mums ill.'

Paul raised from his ball of blankets. 'Louise?'

'They say it might be brain tumor, you weren't supposed to know this until next month but I think you need to do this now. Yeah, be a good mate. Be a good husband to Linda, do you know how much it hurts for her to look at the love of her life so upset?'

I know it hurts for her, but what do I-'

Ghost Paul pulled Paul out surprisingly. 'You're gonna make your life great! Starting with a shave.' He handed Paul clippers and a razor. Paul started to shave slowly.

'Is that a buzz I hear?' Linda peeked through the door.

'Yep, I'm changing today. I'm gonna be there for the kids, and I'm gonna write songs, and people are gonna say things like: "Beatle who?"'

'That's great, Paul.' She smiled and began to turn around.

'Linda!'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.'

She grinned again. 'Your're welcome, love.'

\---

'George, you got a card.' Pattie handed the card to George, laying down staring at the ceiling.

'Who's it from? Pattie!' He called her name but she was already gone. 

He looked at the card, it was a picture of Scotland. Then he flipped it over:

> To hang from day to day and from week to week
> 
> spinning out a present that had no future seemed
> 
> an unconquerable instinct, just as one's lung will
> 
> always draw the next breath so long as there is air
> 
> available. Hang on there, Geo. -Paul

George had a wide grin. 'He still cares.' 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! And read my new fic, "Did You Do it?"

**1975**

He's facing his door now. Why did he do this? He inhaled and knocked three times. In what it felt like a second, John opened the door. He looked surprised.

'Well, lookey here. An old "friend".'

'Are you going to let this old "friend" come in?'

He moved to the side and let him in. 'Shoes off.'

 

\---

Paul was in his limo, going back to his hotel after an interview. And like any other interviewer he asked: "Will The Beatles ever get back together?" Paul always gives the same answer: "We came full circle, if we went back, it'll mess it up." What he really wanted to say was: "Never. Stop asking!" He was silently listening to his own song on the radio, Silly Love Songs. He formed the band back in 1971 with Linda on keyboard, Denny Seiwell on drums, and Denny Laine on guitar. Linda is back at the hotel with the kids. Heather, Mary, and a new addition to the family, Stella. The others are doing their own thing. He met Ringo and he's doing fine. He calls George every now and then to check up on him. The last time he met John was at a party, he doubts he'll ever remember. John looked pretty drunk. It hurts. It hurts when you're ex-best-mate is fighting with you through TV and the papers. 

'How's life, Paulie?'

'Driver, roll up the partition please.'

Once the partition was up Paul replied. 'Great, actually.'

'See, I told you, you're fine.'

'I suppose you're right.'

'Hey, hey! Look!'

Paul looked where Ghost Paul was pointing, _The Dakota_.

'What about it?'

'That's where John lives.'

'And...?'

'Visit him!'

Paul sighed. 'John's doing his own thing, why would he want meet me?'

'You and I both know John wants to see you, he's just...having a difficult time expressing it.'

'Yeah, by calling me a 'bitch' through the papers, like say it to me face why don't you?'

Ghost Paul frowned. 'Paul...'

'Paul...'

'You'll regret this, you know.'

'I will?'

Ghost Paul knocked on the partition. 'Driver!' Then he vanished.

'What? No!'

'Yes, Mr. McCartney?'

'Oh, um...' He glanced at the window. They were passing _The Dakota._

'Make a U-turn. I want to see a friend.'

\---

'What kind of tea do you want? I got Jasmine, Chamomile...'

'Any tea is fine with me.'

'That's a lie, you love Chamomile Tea.'

Paul smiled. 'Yeah, I do.'

'Good. 'Cause that's what I'm making ya.'

They sat in silence. Sipping their tea rather loudly. 'Where's Yoko?' Paul asked.

'Out. Like out of town. With Sean.'

'Oh that's a bummer, I wanted to see him.'

'Too bad.'

Paul looked down at his tea. Why was it like this? It's so awkward. It was odd. Reconnecting with an old friend with nothing to talk about, but back then they would talk about everything.

'My dad died.' John mentioned out of nowhere.

Paul looked up, he looked up so fast he almost spilled his tea.

'Yeah, but I got to talk to him. One last time.'

'That's ironic 'cause my dad died not too long ago.' Paul confessed.

'Jim? Oh man!'

'Yeah...'

They were silent again. John chuckled. 'He hated me you know.'

'Yeah, I noticed. You got me into some crazy things back in the day!'

They laughed. 'You know, I never thought you would end up with a girl like Linda.'

His smile faded a bit. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You know, I never thought you would be with an American girl, remember, "Posh British Girls is what I like!"' John mocked.

'Well things change, you changed, remember, "Blonde Brigitte Bardot Looking Girls is what I like!" Paul mocked.

'No you really changed, remember when you supported whoever I liked? Not now.'

'John-'

'No!' He slammed down his tea. 'You and my so-called-friends put me and Yoko through hell!'

'Well what was I supposed to do? Watch me best mate get taken away from me? She brought in a bed-'

'I brought it in!'

'Whatever! I was losing my beat mate! It was always John and Yoko-where's John?'

'How come every time I find a new lover, or a new friend even, you push them away? Remember Stu?'

'Don't bring him up!'

'Oh, I remember the days when we would drink pint after pint, and you would be in the corner with lousy Harrison, planning you're next attack!'

'Stop! Shut up!'

'Now he's DEAD!'

'You BASTARD! Every time I try to make thing good again, you pull SHITE LIKE THIS!'

'THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?'

Paul was on the verge of tears. 'Why am I here? Have a nice life, Lennon.' He stomped away.

'Paul! Paul wait!' John caught up to him and grabbed his arm. 'We need to chill out. Too much negative energy. Please stay.'

'Why would I stay after what you said?'

'Because...' 

'Exactly, you don't want me to stay.' Paul turned away.

'Paul wait! I'm not right in the head, you know that! I have no filter!'

_'He's right. Paul, remember what I said. Back at the ally.'_

Paul sighed. 'Fine. I'll stay.' _  
_

\---

They were sleeping...on the floor. Taking a much needed nap after all the arguing.

John's stomach grumbled. He sat up. 'W-what was that?'

'That was your stomach, you're hungry, you lot!' 

'You wanna eat somewhere?'

'Out? People will flip when they see us together!'

'Don't worry, I know a place, hardly anyone goes there!'

When they arrived at the Italian diner they sat in a booth in the far back. The waiter walked up to them.

'What would you like, gentlemen?'

John ordered first. 'A steak for me and a fizzy drink. You?'

'Pasta for me, no meatballs, and lemonade.' The waiter nodded and left.

'Christ! I forgot you're Vegetarian! You won't get offended, right?'

'I'll try not to.'

'How's Linda?'

'She good. She's back at the hotel with the kids.' The food arrived.

'Kids? How many?' John asked.

'Three. Heather, Mary, and Stella. We're thinking of one more.'

'Wow, Paul. You got a perfect family.

Paul looked down. He felt bad for John. He's first marriage failed, and him and Yoko did go through a few miscarriages before having Sean.

'Perfect life too, I suppose it wasn't too hard for you to get up and form a band.'

'Actually, It was really hard. I went straight to the whiskey. Then I didn't shower, I didn't do anything. I thought you, George, and Ringo hated me. I felt like it was my fault.'

John looked down at his food, he looked not-hungry.

'But I thank my lucky stars that I had Linda with me, to pull me out of that funk.'

_'Hey,I helped too!'_

'Paul,'

'Yeah?'

'Ever felt like once you get into the heart of something that it's all an illusion? You know the Buddhists that you've gotta rid yourself of all these illusions including the ultimate one which is this concept of self. You know the how basic that is?'

Paul nodded along.

'All this pain is wrapped up in this concept that this thing called "I" exists, and that the real key is preserving this reality that's so much simpler then we can imagine...Course my problem is that I get a taste of this quiet reality, y'know my ego gets all excited cause I think I'm on to something big here-the next great understanding, Wayhey!'

They laughed.

'Well, I know my thought are running a show again and I'm back conceptualizing.' He sighed. 'Gotta learn how to stop myself earlier y'know I gotta learn how to control my thoughts.'

'You gotta learn how to pay that check.' He smiled.

They left the diner and roamed the empty alleys of New York.

'Why does everything has to be a stroll?' Paul asked.

'That's a good question, then again it's irrelevant.' John stated.

Paul looked at John. 'What do I contradict meself?' John asked. 

'Frequently.' Paul said. 

'Walt Whitman.'

'Walt Whitman?'

'Yeah, "Do I contradict meself? I am large I contain multitudes".' John quoted

'So you've taken and memorized the words of the great poet, have you John?' Paul asked.

'Mm, touche Paul.' They laughed

'Just trying to recognize the possibilities, Paul.'

Paul stopped walking. 'I remember the last time I saw you...Back in LA. It was during your so called "lost weekend" years. Remember? it was after you and Yoko split.

'No.'

'We ran into each other at Harry Neilson's Party! Come on. We jammed with Stevie Wonder and the others.

'We did?'

Paul laughed. 'You were off you're head!'

'Yeah?'

'Obviously.'

'Mm, 5 months of memories is very hazy, go on though.' they Paul sat down on a nearby bench.

'Well anyway, someone offered me this new drug, PCP, "angel dust", it was kinda a new thing then so I said, "What is it?" and he said, "Uh, it's angel dust it's like primo." "Oh yeah? Have you tried it?" "Yeah," "Is it fun?" "No?" and he's still doing it! I mean my question is-still is- if it's not fun...why? There's enough problems as it is y'know? I just wonder from my side of this pain you brought up is maybe, I may be wrong, in your head? Because it was a real thing, a real fear, I think you can face it, and get past it and not let it run your life.'

'Are you saying that my thought cause me pain?' John asked.

'Yeah.'

'Well,' John sat next to Paul. 'That's what I'm trying say.'

'Yeah...but you're still in your even when you talk about thinking about not thinking.'

'Me?'

'Yeah, you're just afraid of to let go like the rest of us, stop being in control.'

'Yeah so I get in me own way to protect myself.'

'Yeah, but, it's not always dangerous y'know...Like right now...at this moment...You're relatively safe. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I'm not going to leave ya.'

'Ok, you wanna play that game? Take a good look. Tell me what you see.'

'I see a beautiful little boy who's mother says goodbye. I see the same little boy blaming himself for his father's mistakes, telling himself that everything is his fault. I see this little boy believing this world is a dangerous place and nobody you can depend on to protect you. So you grow up, trying to pretend that ordinary things don't scare the living hell outta ya, but they do. I see my old friend, who used to skip classes and wander off through the old graveyard looking back at me and putting himself and me through hell. And I see a frightened man that doesn't realize how beautiful he is!'

John looked away and tears started to gather up in his eyes. He started to cry, silently. Paul put his arm around him.

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For-for not being there for you.'

'Me too. And John?'

'Yeah?

'I lo-'

'I know, I do too.'

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**1980**

They talked on the phone anytime they had time. They talked about banana bread, their children, and music of course. It was an early morning, Paul called down the children for his famous pancakes, with no bacon. James, now three years old, was bouncing on his chair, excited to have the pancakes. Stella, now nine, sat next to him equally excited. Mary, now eleven, was helping her mother pass out the plates. Heather, now eighteen, held out her plate as Paul flung the pancake out for her to catch. As they finished Linda addressed that she will be dropping the kids off to school and they all followed her out. Paul was humming, cleaning the dishes.

'How's life, Paul?' Ghost Paul asked, looking down.

'Great at the moment, I'm thinking of calling John soon, his banana bread recipe is surprisingly good. I must be the cinnamon.' Paul said as he put away the dishes.

'When was the last time you spoke to him?'

'About...two weeks ago. Why?'

'What was his closing words?'

'"Think about me every now and then, old friend." Why?' Paul said uneasy

'Hold on to that.'

'Again I ask, why?'

'You will get a call, it won't be from John, about will be about him.'

'What happened to him?'

Ghost Paul disappeared. The phone rang. Paul let it ring three times then he answered.

'H-Hello?' he asked faintly.

'Paul? I have some bad news to tell you.'

Paul leaned against the wall for support, somewhat preparing for the news.

'Go on with it, Mark.'

'John is dead.'

He slid down the wall, already crying. He crawled to the TV and clicked to the news. It was true. 

"John Lennon was been shot and killed last night, right in front of The Dakota, where he lived."

He crawled into a ball of denial. Shouting incoherent words to the floor. Linda returned home, confused. She hugged and kissed the weeping man, asking the same question over and over. 'What happened?' When Paul finally stopped sobbing, he answered. 'John's dead. He got shot. He's dead and gone.' He rested his head on her lap and said nothing. He just sniffed, and blinked. 

He went to the studio, just to do something. When he left he was greeted with reporters, all asking the same question, 'What was your reaction to the death of John Lennon?' and a microphone was shoved to his face. The words of his father echoed in his head. "A Liverpool man should never let his emotions show." And so he said, 'I'm very shocked y'know. It's terrible news.'

'What were you recording today?'

'Um, I was just listening to some stuff, y'know I just didn't want to stay at home.'

'Why?'

'Well, I didn't feel like it.'

'What time did you hear the news?'

'This morning, sometime.'

'Very early?'

'Yeah.'

'Doing alright then?'

'Yeah, drag isn't it?'

Before the reported said something else. Paul replied with an 'Ok, cheers.' and he pushed his way through the crowd and ignored questions. He took off in his car. He knew it was a bad response, but he didn't care. When he got home he went straight upstairs and locked himself in. He went to his stash of whiskey and began to drink.

'You're upset.'

'Yeah no shit buddy! You could've warned me!'

'You could've done something!'

'What could've I done? I live across the bloody ocean!'

'You would've reacted differently, you need the same reaction I had!'

'Why is that so important to you?! I don't want to hear from you anymore! Leave!'

'I know you're upset-'

'LEAVE!' Paul threw a glass through Ghost Paul.

'Paul they'll hear you!'

'I DON'T CARE!' He threw another glass.

'Do some therapy. Write something. It'll be good for you.' He disappeared.

'Like hell I write something! What can I write about other than John?...John...John.' He repeated the mans name over and over while he searched for a pen and paper.

And If I Say I Really Knew You Well  
What Would Your Answer Be.  
If You Were Here Today.

Ooh- Here Today.

_'John Lennon, meet a mate of mine, Paul McCartney.'_

_'H-Hello John.'_

_'Mr Paul McCharmly! Nice to meet ya!'_

Well Knowing You,  
You'd Probably Laugh And Say That We Were Worlds Apart.  
If You Were Here Today.

Ooh- Here Today.

_'John, let's see the Eiffel Tower next!'_

_'Can we stop for a banana milkshake? I'll pay for ya.'_

_'You'll pay? How nice of you, Lennon!'_

But As For Me,  
I Still Remember How It Was Before.  
And I Am Holding Back The Tears No More.

_'Paul! You can't just ride around without a helmet! You scared me! Now look at ya! All battered and bruised!'_

_'Why do you care?'_

_'Because I Love You!'_

Ooh- I Love You, Ooh-

What About The Time We Met,  
Well I Suppose That You Could Say That We Were Playing Hard To Get.  
Didn't Understand A Thing.  
But We Could Always Sing.

_'The stars look amazing! Paul, look out the window!'_

_'John. you shouldn't be taking these drugs...but I'll take some too..._

_To keep you company.'_

What About The Night We Cried,  
Because There Wasn't Any Reason Left To Keep It All Inside.  
Never Understood A Word.  
But You Were Always There With A Smile.

' _Paul? This is such a great band! My mom would be so proud.'_

_'Mine too, Johnny.'_

_'Let's not cry. Let's smile!'_

And If I Say I Really Loved You  
And Was Glad You Came Along.

_'Where are we going, Paul?'_

_'To the Toppermost of the Poppermost, Johnny!'_

_'That's right!'_

If You Were Here Today.  
Ooh- For You Were In My Song.  
Ooh- Here Today.

_'Think about me every now and then, old friend.'_

 


	12. Chapter 12

Paul eventually told his kids about John. Even though they only seen pictures of him, they understood their father's pain. Heather mostly. She met John a couple times, during the Let It Be sessions. She would be with Paul, always following him around-too scared to communicate with the other members. But John talked to Heather about her dolls that she would bring with her. When she grew up she had his records, Paul noticed, but he never said anything. He eventually told John about it after their make up. It's 1981. A year before John's death. Paul reconnected with his old mates. George and Ringo. 

'You wrote a song, George?'

'Yeah, I was thinking about John when I wrote it, when things were good y'know?'

'What's it called?'

'"All Those Years Ago". It needs work though. I'm thinking of using backing vocals, and a good drummer.'

'Who do you have in mind?' Paul asked.

'Well, I was actually thinking of you and Linda for the backing vocals. You two have a great harmony together. And Ringo haven't been in one of my tracks in a while.'

'Is Ringo in town?'

'He's actually upstairs with Dhani. He's attempting to teach him the drums...again.'

'Again?'

'Yeah, the first time he frightened Dhani. He was crying in my arms and everything!' The two of them laughed. They all worked on the song, while sharing memories and laughter. Paul went to the bathroom to just breathe alone. The death of his best mate was still fresh on his mind, even after a year. It was nice talking about him, but sometimes it takes a toll on him and he breaks down.

'It's nice how you're reconnecting with George and Richie.' Ghost Paul said.

Paul turned around. 'Oh it's you.' He turned his back and faced the mirror.

'Paul-'

'No let me say this. I understand why you kept this secret from me. If you did tell me, I wouldn't be the person I am today. It's gonna hurt for a long time, but I'll power through. You probably have more deaths to not tell me. And I appreciate it if you didn't tell me. When you appeared for the second time, I think you said "I'll be peacefully chilling on the clouds with-" and then you stopped. Was that supposed to be John? Is John up there?' Paul asked.

'Yes. He's up there. Well not right now.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well if you turn around you'll see what he means.'

Paul knew that voice anywhere. It was not Ghost Paul's. It was John's. He turned around slowly, tears already in his eyes.

'J-John?'

'Hiya Paulie!' John said smiling.

Paul didn't know what to do. Could he touch him?

'Hugs are nice y'know.' John extended his arms out. Paul slowly hugged him. He clenched on to his white leather jacket and buried his head into the crook of John's neck. It's him.

'How?' Paul asked.

'You didn't think Paul was the only one who could see you, right?'

Someone knocked on the door. 'Paul? You've been in there for a while. Are you Ok?' Linda asked.

'Yes Linda I'm fine.'

'Is that Linda?' John asked, a bit too loud.

'Quiet John!' Ghost Paul whispered harshly.

'Is someone there with you?'

'No honey it's just me. I'll be out in a minute.'

'Ok then.' Footsteps left the door.

'Sorry Paul, we're going to cut our visit short Ok?' Ghost Paul said.

'It's Ok. This actually made my day. It was nice seeing you again John.'

He smiled. 'Same here, Pal.' They started to disappear.

'Wait John!'

'Yes Paul?' He was disappearing from the waist now.

'I love you.'

He smiled. 'I know.' He vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After doing this chapter, I'm thinking of doing another. But with John. What do you guys think? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**1995**

Linda felt sick for a couple of months. She always say "I'm fine." or "Don't worry about me." Until she got more and more sick. Paul and Linda are now in the waiting room. Paul was nervous so he went outside to breathe.

'Nervous?' Ghost Paul

'Yeah...I don't know why. Linda's been sick for some time now and...I just want her to get better.'

'All you can do is go in there and wait. I'll visit you later.' He disappeared.

Paul went back inside and a nurse called Linda's name. Paul went with her, cause they do everything together. They ran tests, and the doctor asked Paul to leave.

'No way. Whatever you can say to her you can say to me.'

'Mr. McCartney, I'll tell you after I tell Linda I promise. This is just the personal part. For only Linda to hear.' Linda Just looked at Paul. Her eyes read: "Please Leave" And so Paul did. He waited until the doctor walked out the door.

'What is it doctor? I'm guessing it's serious, cause you made me leave.'

'Yes, I'm afraid it is serious. It's Breast Cancer.'

Paul looked at the doctor with disbelief. 'You can cure it though, right? You can treat it?'

Mr. McCartney, the cancer has already spread on most of the breasts. She only has a few years.'

'Listen Doc, I don’t think she would want to know. She is such a strong, forward-thinking lady and such a positive girl that I don’t think it would do any good. You can treat this, right?

The doctor put a comforting hand on Paul's shoulder. 'Yes, we can treat it so she can...live longer.'

Paul sighed. 'Ok Doc, I'm going to see her now.' Without saying anything else, Paul opened the door to see Linda paler than before. Her newly cut blonde hair was covering part of her face. Paul hugged her tightly.

'Paul?' She asked.

'Yes?'

'Tell me how long I have. He didn't tell me.'

'Linda no. I don't want to hear about this.'

Linda squeezed him harder, slightly trembling. 'Paul when I go-'

'Linda no. Let's just have this moment.'

\---

When Paul was alone in the backyard, Ghost Paul returned.

'Well, what is it?'

'Cancer...Just like mum...Do you see Linda up there?'

'Yes I do. Now, this is a death I can talk to you about. Because...this isn't unpredictable. You know that she will be dead soon.'

'Thanks for making me feel better' Paul said sarcastically.

'Be there for her. She will want to ride her horse everyday. Let her.' He disappeared.

'Paul?'

'Yes Linda?' 

'I want to ride my horse.'

\---

**1998**

The cancer spread to her liver, which limited her days. She rode her horse one last time and lay back in bed.

'Paul, when I'm gone, don't be afraid to find a new love.'

'Linda, you're were the only woman that I ever loved, how can I find love again?'

She smiled. 'You'll be fine.'

The children, now grown adults, was at her bedside. Heather, now thirty-six, was holding her left hand. Mary, now twenty-nine, was holding on to her right hand. Stella, now twenty-seven, was at the bottom of the bed, holding on to her left shin. James, now twenty-one, was at the bottom of the bed also, holding on to her right shin. Paul was right next to Mary.

'The light is bright.' Linda said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Paul placed his hand over her chest and kissed her head. 'Chase the light, Linda. And I love you. You're up on your beautiful Appaloosa stallion. It's a fine spring day. We're riding through the woods. The bluebells are all out, and the sky is clear-blue.'

Paul felt the beating of her heart slow down, then there was nothing there. the tears slowly rolled down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sad to do. :(   
> I might do a fic with just Ghost John and John. Let me know if you guys like the idea.


	14. Chapter 14

**2000**

When Paul rolled up to the Friar Park gates, he had a strange sense of nostalgia. Back when they were teens, the worst thing that happened to George was a few cuts and scrapes from a fight. And now he got severally attacked. Paul knew that the younger one knew how to defend himself. Is it because he's older now? Is that why he almost died?

'You're scared aren't ya?' Ghost Paul asked.

'Well, yeah. He got attacked! I thought it was going to be John's death allover again.' He sighed. 'At least he's alive and well.'

Ghost Paul's eye twitched and turned away. 'You can;t just stay in your car forever, now can ya? Go in there already.' He disappeared.

Paul was greeted by Olivia, she took him to the room he was staying in. Paul slowly opened the door, and there lay George. Bandaged wrapped around his head and body. He had scabs forming on his cheek. George noticed him and smiled weakly. How could he be smiling? Paul hugged him gently, then sat on a nearby chair, next to the bed.

'Glad you're here.' George said.

'I am too. How are you feeling?'

'Like shit. But better than before.'

They sat in silence. 'Wanna see my stitches?' George asked.

'Wha-George, no.'

'Oh come on! it'll be like the old days, remember? When we would get roughed up, we would show the "battle wounds."'

'George,' Paul sighed. 'This is different. You almost died.'

George looked away. 'If it wasn't for Olivia, I'd be dead.'

'Can you tell me what happened?' Paul asked.

'He used The Beatles as an excuse to go mad, the world did. Then he blamed it on me. I think it was three-thirty. We heard a crash. We went downstairs and this man was screaming "The Beatles fly on brooms like witches!" He was crazy, and he had a knife. He wasn’t a burglar, and he certainly wasn’t auditioning for the Traveling Wilburys.  
So I tried to calm him by whispering the Hare Krishna chant. Then he yelled "You possessed me!" And, "I had been sent on a mission by God to kill you!. You are the sorcerer and the devil!" He was from Liverpool, it was in the way he spoke. When he was yelling at Olivia, I tackled him, but he was so strong. He stabbed me in my chest. Olivia tried to poke his head with the fire poker, when that didn't work she hit his head with a lamp. He dropped the knife. I was thinking "Thank God!" but he went to attack her instead. He tried to strangle her with the the lamp wire, but she escaped. Then adrenaline was pumping through me. All of a sudden I had this great strength and tackled him again. Olivia hit him with another Lamp and he was out cold.' George explained.

'Oh God..'

'Yeah, and now...'

'Now what?'

'The cancer's getting worse. And Paul, I'm not afraid of death, y'know.'  _"Because..."_

\---

**2001**

'I never thought I'll see the day that George dies. Cancer. I lost my mum, my love, and now my mate, to cancer.' Paul said.

'Hey now, he's not dead yet.' Ghost Paul said.

'I can walk in. It's-'

'Too hard?'

'Yeah.'

'If you can do this with Linda, you can do this with George.' Ghost Paul put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Now, get in there.' He disappeared.

Paul slowly opened the door, and there lay George. Skinny and weak and sick. He had grey short hair and he was asleep. The beeps and hisses from the machine filled the room. Automatically George woke up, and smiled weakly at Paul. Paul pulled up a chair, next to the bed.

'That breathing tube looks good on you, Geo.' Paul joked.

'Oh this thing, makes me look cool right?' George asked.

_"I think people believe in heaven because they don't like the idea of dying._

'Remember when you threw up, back in Hamburg, and no one cleaned it up? Paul asked.

'We called it a "fiendish thingy" for weeks!'

_Because they want to carry on living._

'Remember that stupid cartoon they did of us?'

'Hey, I liked that cartoon!'

_Many times, the thought of fear itself is greater than what it is we fear._

I hated it when you called me your little brother. I was a grown man and you and John only saw me as a young man that doesn't know better.'

'I'm sorry about that, George.'

_Mindless fear is greater than mindful fear._

'I kinda regret not putting John's name in my book, now I can't apologize.'

'George, you know John will always forgive you.'

_Fear of death is fear of surrender to Infinity._

'I always wondered why I was put on this earth...I still don't know why.'

'You were put on this earth to be remembered. To be George Harrison.'

_Learn to surrender, to exist at Infinity while alive, and fear of death dissolves."_

'I wish I can stay forever.' Paul looked down on their intertwined fingers. Four hours past. 'But I can't.'

'Paul, you know that I'll be with you, spiritually.'

Paul stood up to leave. 'I'll miss you. And George, I love You.'

'I love you too, Paul.' He smiled and began to sleep. The tears escaped from Paul's eyes as he watched the peaceful man sleep. He began to leave.

'Hug John once you're up there buddy.'

\---

**2005**

Paul crumbled another piece of paper. He was struggling with the lyrics. He had this tune in his head for a while now.

'Having trouble?' Ghost Paul asked.

'Kinda yeah, I need help, will you...'

'No, but I did bring a friend to help you.'

'I've been waiting on the other side, for your friends to leave, So I don't have to hide, I prefer they didn't know, So I've been waiting on the other side, for your friends to go.' That singing voice. Paul knew who that could be. 

'George?'

'I just gave you a whole verse, hug me!'

Paul squeezed him and George squeezed back. 'Alright, let's write a song.' George said smiling. 

Paul quickly wrote the next line and sung it back. 'I've been sliding down a slippery slope, I've been climbing up a slowly burning rope, but the flame is getting low, I've been waiting on the other side, for your friends to go.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George was always my favorite Beatle, I miss him :( . If any of you didn't know, when Paul wrote the song Friends To Go, he said that he felt George's spirit as he wrote it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give thanks to the people who read and commented in this multi chapter fic. Sadly, this will be the last chapter. But don't fret! I will be having a Ghost John fic so stay tuned! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**6/18/16**

It's Paul's birthday. And he just returned from rehearsals for his recent tour. _Pure McCartney_ just released, and now he's at home writing songs for his future albums. His phone buzzed. Ringo said happy birthday to Paul through Twitter saying: "Happy Birthday Paul peace and love Ringo and Barbara we love you man xx" and some emojis. Paul smiled 'Someone take his phone away.' Nancy, Paul's third wife, walked in and smiled.

'You shouldn't be working. It's your birthday! Let's go out and celebrate!' She smiled.

'I will, after this, okay love?' He asked. She understood and left. Ghost Paul appeared.

'Happy birthday!' He yelled.

'Thank you. Wow 74 years on this planet! That's crazy man. Hey Paul, how will I die?'

'That's a bit depressing isn't it? Who would want to know how they die?'

'I do. I mean, I lived such a long life. I would like to know.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure.'

'You'll be the last Beatle. You'll make it to 86. Old age. You'll die in your sleep. But before you do, You'll wake up to see me face, and behind me you will see John, George, Richie, Linda, Mum, and Da. I'll ask you if your ready, then you'll look at Nancy, kiss her forehead, and say "Yeah." Then I'll fade into you and go out again. Then we'll all go up.'

'Thirteen years left. And I'm gone?'

'Yeah, the good thing is, they'll be a movie about your life before your death, I guess that's pretty cool.'

'Oh great, another movie.' Paul said sarcastically. 'They never get me right.'

'Paul, this will be the last time I see you.'

'Oh good. I don't need you to bother me anymore!' Paul joked.

'Bit rude!'

'I'm only joking, I'll miss you...me.' Ghost Paul signed a peace sign and he vanished. Nancy walked in again.

'Are you ready to go now?'

Paul looked down at his notebook then back at her.

'Yeah.'


End file.
